This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A new approach using targeted sequence collections has been developed for identifying endogenous peptides. This approach enables a fast, specific, and sensitive identification of endogenous peptides. Three different sequence collections were constituted in this study to mimic the peptidomic samples: SwePep precursors, SwePep peptides, and SwePep predicted. The searches for neuropeptides performed against these three sequence collections were compared with searches performed against the entire mouse proteome, which is commonly used to identify neuropeptides. These four sequence collections were searched with both Mascot and X! Tandem. Evaluation of the sequence collections was achieved using a set of manually identified and previously verified peptides. By using the three new sequence collections, which more accurately mimic the sample, 3 times as many peptides were significantly identified, with a false-positive rate below 1%, in comparison with the mouse proteome. The new sequence collections were also used to identify previously uncharacterized peptides from brain tissue;27 previously uncharacterized peptides and potentially bioactive neuropeptides were identified. These novel peptides are cleaved from the peptide precursors at sites that are characteristic for prohormone convertases, and some of them have post-translational modifications that are characteristic for neuropeptides. The targeted protein sequence collections for different species are publicly available for download from SwePep.